1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a combined indoor fountain-air cleaner, and more particularly to a combined indoor fountain-air cleaner which permits the indoor air to be sucked therein so as to pass through its closed inner space, wherein the fountain is playing and a filtering member is equipped, and to be then exhausted to the outside, thereby filtering off the impurities such as dusts floating in the air, in addition, permits the closed inner space, wherein the fountain is playing, to be viewed with admiration from the outside and, in this respect, decorates the interior of a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known air cleaners are generally classified into several types such as a mechanical type, a chemical type and an electrostatic type. In the first type of cleaner, the air is sucked in a casing of the cleaner so as to pass through a fabric filter disposed in the casing and to be exhausted to the outside, thereby mechanically filtering off the impurities in the air. In the second type of cleaner, the sucked air passes through an activated charcoal filter so as to cause the impurities in the air to be absorbed by the high absorbent activated charcoal filter. On the other hand, in the third type of cleaner, the impurities in the sucked air is filtered off by being collected by electrostatic filter plates.
However, the known mechanical and chemical types of air cleaners have a disadvantage in that they are generally equipped with a filter having a coarse structure, respectively, such that they can not filter off minute impurities and, moreover, in the case of contamination of the filter due to repeated use, the filtering effect of the filter is inevitably reduced so that it is required to often change the contaminated filter for a new one and this causes maintenance thereof to be burdensome and the maintenance cost to be increased.
On the other hand, in the case of the known electrostatic type of air cleaner, it is known that this type of cleaner provides an advantage in that it can efficiently filter off the minute impurities in the air. However, it is also known that this type of cleaner has a disadvantage in that it entails high manufacturing cost due to the electrostatic mechanism and requires to be periodically cleaned so as to remove the impurities collected on the electrostatic filter plates, thereby causing the maintenance thereof to be burdensome.
In addition, the aforementioned known air cleaners generally have a hexahedral casing, respectively, of which the external appearance is scarcely considered in view of beauty, so that they impair the interior design for decorating the interior of a room and, in this respect, they have an additional disadvantage in that they cause a problem in taking up a space for installation thereof.